The Covenant, the Sword, and the Arm of the Lord
The Covenant, the Sword, and the Arm of the Lord '('CSA), was a far-right terrorist cell dedicated to Christian identify and survivalism that was active in the United States in the 1970's and 1980's. The CSA was founded in 1971 in Elijah, Missouri, as the Zarephath-Horeb Community Church. Over time, it grew into an extremist paramilitary organization, with ties to the Ku Klux Klan and the Aryan Brotherhood. They began to almost occupy several towns along the Missouri-Arkansas border. Their basic rhetoric was fundamentalist Christianity, anti-Semitism, anti-government libertarianism, and white supremacy. Everything came to a head in 1981, when a member, Richard Wayne Snell, shot and killed an African-American police officer, and later a local gun-store owner. In 1983, Snell and a couple other CSA soldiers attempted to bomb a natural gas pipeland, but failed. In 1985, the FBI named the CSA the second-most dangerous domestic terrorism organization at the time. Something also to note that Timothy McVeigh, the man respondsible for the 1995 Oklahoma City bombings, was, at one point, affilated with CSA, having trained there for a bit On April 19, 1985, over 300 FBI agents and law enforcement officers staged a siege of the CSA compound in Elijah. They negociated with their leader, James Ellison, to surrender peacefully. The CSA prepared for a firefight, but attorney (and later Governor of Arkansas) Asa Hutchinson and several FBI agents managed to get Ellison and the CSA to lay down their arms and surrender. Ellison and the other leaders were convicted, with Snell was killed via lethal injection. Battle vs. Taliban (by HanSolo69) Prologue Hindu Kush Mountains, Afghanistan, 0900 The mountains are serene and peaceful. Suddenly, a military grade truck pulls into an opening in the land. Out of it come several men wearing Islamic drabs and wielding assault rifles. These men wait. Soon, another truck drives into view. Several Caucasian men wearing black and/or camouflage exit the truck and walk towards them. The two groups stare each other down for a few seconds. "So," says the man in the beret, in a thick Missouri accent, "you must be the Northern Alliance. We're the Covenant, the Sword, and the Arm of the Lord. We're scheduled to receive training from y'all". One of the Northern Alliance members nods his head and gestures towards the mountains. "Our base is about twenty kilometers west of here. Unfortunately, Taliban are infested in these parts of the mountains, so we'll have to move quickly". The CSA leader nods in agreement. "Alright then". He then turned to his men. "You heard the Arab, boys. Twenty clicks west. Keep your eyes peeled for these, howdidya say it, "Taliban". Heh. Should be a piece of cake." LATER In a separate part of the mountain, eight Taliban insurgents maneuver through the rocks. They had heard of a Northern Alliance base west of their's, and had prepared for some simple hit and run attacks. However, they had to be stealthy, as the CIA had installed thermal cameras throughout the mountains, easily alerting them to their presence. The Taliban leader raised his fist, signalling his men to stop. They sat on the rocks to get well-deserved rest. One of his men quickly turned his head. "Do you hear that?", he said in Arabic. The leader turned his direction and listened. He faintly heard the sound of rumbling. His eyes widened. "I hear it too! Americans! Take cover!' he cried. The Taliban scrambled to find a position. They took cover and waited. The rumbling became louder. The eight radicals prepared for an all-out attack. However, around a corner turned only one military-grade truck. The Taliban leader quickly eased up. One truck of American soldiers or Northern Alliance fighter would be a piece of cake. "Abdul!," he whispered to one of his men, "take it out." The man nodded. He unstrapped an RPG-7 rocket launcher from his back. He shouldered it and looked down the scope. He aligned it with the front of the truck.... Battle Taliban ''' '''Covenant ...and fired. The rocket wizzed towards the truck. It struck the front, of the truck, causing an explosion. At the sight of this, the Taliban rose and began to cry out in victory as the truck toppled onto its side. Little did they know that someone inside had found a hatch to escape. Inside the truck, two members of the Covenant lay dead from the blast , while the other six are merely rattled. One pops the hatch and they exit the vehicle. "What in hells name was that?!" cried the leader. "Dunno," said one of his men, "I'm gonna take a look. Watch my back." The Covenant member crept to the edge of the fallen truck. He peaked his head over it. He say several men in Middle Eastern clothing shouting with their weapons in the air. He turned back to his group. "Eight tangos in the rocks above us. Probably those.... tally-whatevers the guy was talking 'bout". The leader sighed. He then looked to his men. "Lock and load, boys. It's time to serve an Almighty God." The CSA militiamen loaded their weapons. One rested his G3 battle rifle on the fallen truck in sniper position. He fired a round, hitting a Taliban member in the head . The Taliban then noticed this new threat. Several Caucasian men began firing on them. The remaining Taliban scrambled for a new position. Despite this, another Taliban was hit . "Spread out!" shout the Taliban leader in Arabic. The rest started to advance forward, firing their weapons. A CSA member fired his G3 at one of them. The Taliban ducks, as he is pinned down. Suddenly, the gun stops. The CSA looks down at it, only to discover its jammed. He frantically struggles to fix it. However, the Taliban starts to charge at him, PPS-42 in hand. The CSA panics, and pulls out his silenced Ruger. He fires, hitting the Taliban in the torso. He takes a sigh of relief. However, the Taliban gets back up, as the tiny bullet didn't leave much damage. The Covenant man starts firing wildly, missing each time. The wounded Taliban levels his PPS and riddles the CSA . The Taliban stumbles forward to cover. However, the Covenant leader meets him. Immediately his fires his Ithaca shotgun, killing the Taliban . Meanwhile, other members of the two groups are engaged in a firefight, with the Taliban having the CSA pinned. One Taliban tries to advance to a closer position. A CSA notices this, and fires his MAC-10. He falls dead . The Covenant members than try making a run for it, with one laying down covering fire with his MAC-10. The Taliban leader rises and fires his AK-47, downing the CSA. The rest of them then follow suit as the wounded Covenant member attempts to crawl away. He is finished with a second burst . By the time they reach the Covenant, they find that they have formed a firing line. They all open fire immediately, killing another Taliban . The Taliban return fire, but hit nothing. However, one CSA begins to reload his G3 rifle. A Taliban takes advantage of this and blow him away with his AK-47 . Meanwhile, a Covenant member sneaks past the rocks with his MAC-10 at the ready. Suddenly, a Taliban jumps down from the rocks above and tackles him. The CSA shoves him off and goes for his gun. The Taliban responds by firing his TT-33 pistol, hitting the CSA in the back. The CSA cries out in pain, but nonetheless persists. He grabs his MAC-10 and raises it. He shoots the Taliban directly in the chest . He tries to prop himself up against some rocks, but slumps back down, succumbing to his wounds . Meanwhile, the final two Taliban's advance slowly toward a small river. The leader signals to the other to scout the banks. He nods and moves forward, gun at the ready. Suddenly, the Covenant leader pops out of the plants and fires his Ithaca, blowing the Taliban's head off . The other CSA comes out running, firing his G3. The Taliban leader charges right back at him. When they meet, the Taliban slams the butt of his AK-47 into the CSA's stomach. When he falls to the grounds, the Taliban empties his magazine into him . The Taliban goes to reload. He finds, however, that he's out of ammo. He dives for cover as the CSA leader continues to fire his Ithaca. However, he discovers that he too is empty. He drops his Ithaca and unsheathes his KA-BAR knife. The Taliban attaches his bayonet to his AK-47, and charges screaming. He thrusts his rifle at the Covenant member, but him simply dodges it. He swings his KA-BAR, slashing the Taliban in the shoulder. He cries out in pain. He swings his bayoneted rifle at him, but he backs away and dodges. He responds by punching the Taliban in the face. Momentarily stunned, the Taliban falls to the ground. the Covenant member then goes in to finish the job. However, at the last second, the Taliban sticks out his rifle, impaling the CSA. he cries out in agony, and falls to the ground. The Taliban gets back and continues to stab the Covenant member repeatedly. Blood begins to flow out of the militia leader's mouth, before his body finally goes limp . The Taliban pulls his bayonet out of the Covenant leader's corpse. He stares at it for a moment in silent rage. He then raises his rifle into the air and shouts, "Allahu Ackbar!". WINNER: TALIBAN Experts Opinion While the CSA were the arguably better trained, that was the only real edge they had. The Taliban had superior military-grade weapons and a ton of experience. The Covenant surrendered when they got backed into a corner. The Taliban have been fighting meaningless wars for about 30 years. In the end, The Covenant, the Sword, and the Arm of the Lord couldn't even hold a candle to the destructive capabilities of the Taliban. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Cults Category:Group Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors